Medusa
by Agneta Steam
Summary: Historia perteneciente al desafío Fictober 2019. Dia 2 - Medusa. Vinci era un poblado al que Piero no debía, pero tarde o temprano iba a regresar.


Vinci era un pequeño poblado a las afueras de Florencia lo suficientemente cerca de la ciudad para retirarse si Cosimo di Medici necesitaba sus servicios con urgencia, y lo suficientemente remoto para que los rumores de su desliz extra marital fueran inexistentes.

Su plan inicial había sido delegar a los caseros la crianza de su hijo bastardo y desligarse por completo. Tenía una reputación que cuidar, y de esa forma estaría informado en caso de que Caterina regresara de manera repentina. De la misma forma que se fue.

Pero teoría y realidad no siempre coinciden. Por más planes que hiciera, por más que se resistiera, Piero retornaba a aquella casa tras semanas de ausencia una y otra vez.

Aquél niño le despertaba sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, le atraía su parecido con su madre. No era un parecido físico, no. La semejanza radicaba en esa curiosidad que detalles mínimos le despertaban; en esa inquietud de saber qué, cómo y por qué…

Por otro lado, lo repelía lo repelía las preguntas que le dirigía. La perspicacia que reflejaban los ojos de un niño de once años cuando las respuestas que exigía involucraban a su madre, sus sentimientos, y Piero no tenía más remedio que mentir con la certeza de que su hijo sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Lo repelía además la constante expresión de su mirada cuando venía de visita. Una mirada de un niño con una mente de adulto, con la convicción de que había nacido para grandes cosas por más que su padre quisiera restringirlo, reprimirlo, e incluso insistir que no era más que el resultado imperceptible del mayor error de su vida.

Cada vez que llegaba a su casa y se enfrentaba a Leonardo, no podía soportar que ese ciño que debía crecer ignorada como si nadie fuera, lo observaba sabiéndose mejor persona que él.

Leonardo no estaba en ninguna de las habitaciones de la casa. Piero lo encontró en el depósito.

Y encontró otras cosas desagradables… Un hedor repugnante, barro y gotas de un líquido viscoso esparcidos sobre la mesa, cuchillos sucios, carboncillos, y papeles arrugados por doquier. Y su hijo, tan concentrado en sus dibujos que ni notó su llegada, dibujaba y acomodaba un montón de serpientes mutiladas sobre un cráneo que sabía Dios de dónde y cómo lo había obtenido.

—¡Qué diablos estás haciendo! —le gritó molesto. Situaciones similares las había vivido varias veces antes…

Leonardo lo observó como si no lo reconociera, como si no supiera dónde estaba y quién le hablaba una vez que le interrumpieron su atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando se dignó a responder, Piero de inmediato se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

—Ayer vinieron unos conocidos del señor Donato. Uno de ellos me contó una historia sobre una mujer con serpientes que integraban su cuerpo… ¡Y vivas! —Leonardo gesticulaba y caminaba de un lado hacia otro como desesperado a la vez que explicaba — Creo que se llamaba Merluza… Meliza… en realidad no recuerdo cómo. Pero cómo es posible que varias serpientes estén unidas a una cabeza humana? ¿No se supone que las serpientes tienen su propia mente en su cabeza? ¿Es que pudo haber un ser con varias mentes a la vez? ¿Pero cómo se controlarían? Es que no entiendo… O no era una humana para empezar… El cráneo debe ser distinto… Aparte los ojos para convertir a aquéllos que lo vieran en piedra debieran ser diferentes también. ¿Pero es posible convertir carne…

—¡Ya basta!

Piero lo interrumpió molesto con todo lo que había escuchado, molesto por el desastre que había generado, molesto por haber visitado aquél rincón del mundo.

¿Por qué Leonardo no podía ser como los otros niños?

—Quiero que limpies todo inmediatamente — le regañó arrugando en una bolita el último boceto macabro de mujeres con serpientes anexadas que hizo. No volvió a dirigirle la mirada a los elementos que estaban sobre la mesa, no quería tener náuseas y mostrar escenas de debilidad ante su hijo bastardo. —Deshazte ya de todo este desastre y no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos se dirigió a la puerta del depósito con la bolita de papel en su mano que apretaba con furia

Al llegar al umbral se detuvo. Leonardo no dijo nada, tampoco se movió de su lugar. Sin voltearse, Piero le dijo:

—La llamaban Medusa — y sin decir más abandonó aquella pieza y aquél poblado al que no debía, pero tarde o temprano iba a regresar.


End file.
